concrete angel
by tioto
Summary: about me and seto based on martina mcbrides concrete angel


A young girl was walking to school her head bowed. Her black lunch pail swinging. Her dirty yellow dress was swishing in the wind. It was the dress she always wore, day after day she wore it. She never changed. She heared children playing . Oh how she wished she could join them. She took a step then remembered her arm. She looked back down and rubbed the black bruise.  
  
she walks to school with a lunch she packed nobody knows whats shes holdin back wearin the same dress she wore yesterday she hides the bruises with the linen and lace  
  
She walked into her class room the bruise on her face was covered but you could still see it. She handed the teacher a note,then walked over to her chair and sat down with her head bowed. Her mind was a storm of torment as looked to the sky. She saw herself flying away from this world. Leaving everything and everybody behind. The teacher watched her curiously. Her mind filled with wonder.  
  
The teacher wonders but she dosn't ask Its hard to see the pain behind the mask bearing the burdin of a secret storm sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
It was raining the girl was running home her legs burdined with the heavy weight of her wet dirty torn dress. She was in sight of the door when bam she ran into someone. She and the boy flew in opposite diretions. Her sandy blonder hair stuck to her face in wet sticky strands. She wiped it out of her eyes and saw what the boy looked like. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His brown hair was wet down so it looked like he had shoulder length hair. She looked at the boy and gave a frighted squeck.  
  
The boy looked at her he said don't be afraid. The girl curled up expecting to be hit. The gentle touch of a comforting hand on her arm made her look up. Her cyrstal like blue eyes staired into his icy blue ones. She understood that this boy meant her no harm.  
  
Through the wind ans the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where shes loved concrete angel.  
  
The girl and the boy became fast friends. They told each other their secrets and their hopes and dreams.They wished each other long and happy lives , but sadly that was not meant to be. The boy walked the girl home he gave her a kiss on the cheek ,said good-bye and walked away.  
  
When the girl got in the house she was greeted by and hand sailing through the air and slapping her hard in the face. The girl shot backwards into the closet door. Her mothers angry face appeared. No words where spoken but the girl knew what was going to happen. She had been expecting it for a long time now.  
  
The girls mother grabbed a knife and her daugthers arm. Then dragged her upstair. The beating was brutile. To get away from the pain the girl imagined herself with her friend. She imagined all the fun times they had together and she wished that she could say good-bye. She thought back to the day when he had said good-bye. Little did he know that it really was good-bye the girl thought.  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night the neighbors here but they turn out the lights a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes it will be to late.  
  
The sun started to rise the little girl looked out and saw images of her friend seto. Tears came to her crystal blue eyes. The last image she saw was her friends smiling face.  
  
Seto rang the doorbell. He waited for tiffany to open the door so they could go to school. He was getting impacient so he opened the door. He looked around and saw blood was splattered everywhere. His eyes grew wide with horror. He praticly flew up the steps. He opened the first door to find tiffany lying their with deep wide gashes on her forehead stomach and arms.  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings and shes flys to a place where shes loved concrete angel.  
  
Seto was in the hospital waiting room with his parents. He sat there for hours on end never sleeping eating or moving. Finally the docters came out. Seto ran up to the docter with hope filled eyes. The docter just shook his head sadly. The hope in setos eyes where replaced by sadness.  
  
a statue stands in a shaded place an angel girl with an upturned face. a name is writtnen on a polished rock a broken heart that the world forgot.  
  
Seto had a statue put in his back yard that looked like his friend. The black marble writting read: Tiffany agee born april,30,1990-died october,25 1996. 5 years of age. Seto thought in his head you all ways were the mysterious type tiffy the one that no one understood but i understood you,you'll always be my friend, i love you!  
  
Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above but her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where shes loved conrete angel.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked on at the gates of heaven. He was 17 years old. He saw angels frolking and playing but he wasn't paying attension he was looking for someone. Then he heared it the unmistakeable call of his name. Seto it called. He turned around their he saw his friend tiffany. She smiled at him her eyes warm and inviting. Just as he was walking over to her he woke up.  
  
Cold reallity slapped him in the face. Tiffany he cried. Then a warm breeze blew across hs face. Then he knew she was watching over him and she would wait for him forever.  
  
The End! 


End file.
